


Sunday Morning

by starksgoatee



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, Pining Rhett McLaughlin, Rhett is a softie, cuteness, link is very cute, randl, rhett and link - Freeform, rhett is so in love, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksgoatee/pseuds/starksgoatee
Summary: Rhett wakes up before Link and takes in the view





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like this cute little one shot! Please don't forget to leave some love and make sure to comment. Enjoy! (:

Link usually woke up before Rhett, always making sure that his daily routine was in place and constant. Today however, Rhett woke up to the sun in his face, warming him up. He squinted at the morning light and rolled over to sit up on the edge of the bed to get up. He sleepily made his way over to the window and closed the blinds before turning to see that Link was still in bed, the sheets all in a ball next to his side, and his hair all over the place. Rhett smiled at that and laid back onto his side of the bed, turning to face Link. He smiled at the way his mouth was slightly open, and at the gray streaks in his dark hair. Rhett marveled at the way his body was stretched out and bit his lip remembering the way it felt under his lips. He sighed and watched the way Link shifted and rolled over, his back now Rhett's view, and Rhett traced the muscles of Link's back with his eyes, in awe at the broadness of his shoulders. In that moment, Rhett knew it. He, Rhett James McLaughlin was completely, irreversibly, one hundred percent utterly in love with Link. Link who he had known since the first grade, Link who would sit with Rhett and listen to Merle Haggard with him for hours. Link who was scared of snakes and was a walking ball of endearing awkwardness with a head full of dad jokes and a heart full of youth. Link who'd scratch gently at Rhett's beard and press kisses to his neck. Link who loved to be the smaller spoon and would follow Rhett anywhere in the world. Rhett was breathless, heart swollen with love, and he took it all in, still studying the sleeping man infront of him. He closed his eyes enjoying the peaceful moment, feeling Links body shift before getting smacked in the face with Link's arm. Rhett's thoughts clouded over with annoyance but then paused and Rhett made a decision. If he had to get smacked in the face by anyone on a Sunday morning for the rest of his life, he was more than happy to choose Link.


End file.
